spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocket Building
Rocket Building '''is the thirty-fourth episode of Leader Plankton! and the nineteenth episode of Season 2. The previous episode was Moonian Invasion and the next episode is Universe Traveling. Characters *Leader Plankton *Assistant Karen *Pink Sponge *Black Sponge *Preist (debut) *Prisoner SandBob (cameo) Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil *Wedding Ceremony Park (debut) Other *Leader Plankton's Island (cameo) Plot Leader Plankton has decided to build a rocket so he can ride to the moon and get revenge for them freeing the people in the ocean. Story It was a calm and peaceful day in Bikini Bottom. Leader Plankton was no longer leader and the city was safe. Well, for now, at least. Leader Plankton was in the Bucket of Evil working on something. "Finally! Now, that's I've finished up the glitches of the Universe Traveler, I can get to building my rocket!" said Leader Plankton as he walked over to some spare parts. Assistant Karen scooted over to Leader Plankton. "Uhh...what are you doing?" she asked curiously. "I'm going to build a rocket! Then I can fly up to the moon and capture that darn twina!" shouted Leader Plankton was he rummaged through the box of spare parts. "But honey, if the moonians were able to defeat you before, don't you think they'll be able to defeat you again?" asked Assistant Karen. "That's what the Universe Traveler is for, baby. Since I can't go out in public now since I'll be arrested, I'll use the Universe Traveler to travel into an alternate dimension and take weapons from there!" explained Leader Plankton. "Don't you think this is a little risky?" asked Assistant Karen. "Not as risky as going out there without anything at all!" shouted Leader Plankton as he pointed at the door. Assistant Karen rolled her eyes and walked away. '''1 hour later... "Yes! I finished it!" shouted Leader Plankton. "Now, to take it on a little test run," he said as he hopped onto the rocket and blasted out of Bucket of Evil. Leader Plankton was flying all over Bikini Bottom. His eyes then widened when he realized where he was heading. He was heading straight for a wedding! "Pink Sponge, do you wish for Black Sponge to be you're lovely wedded husband?" asked a very formally dressed fish. "Yes, of course!" cried out Pink Sponge. "Black Sponge, do you wish for Pink Sponge to be your lovely wedded wife?" asked the fish. "S-Sure...?" said Black Sponge nervously as Leader Plankton drove into the scene with his rocket and crashed right into the wedding taking Pink Sponge with him! Black Sponge soon noticed Pink Sponge was gone. "Whoo! Alright!" shouted Black Sponge, filled with glee. The rocket blasted into the sky and they went so far up all they could see was a beautiful, purple foggy sky. Leader Plankton took a picture of it and Pink Sponge looked at him. "You!" shouted Pink Sponge pointing her finger at Leader Plankton. "Shut up!" shouted Leader Plankton as a device popped out of his Evil Pack and erased her memory. He then dropped her off on a distant island where she admired the sand sculpture of Prisoner SpongeBob. Leader Plankton soon drove the rocket back into Bucket of Evil. He landed it and jumped off of it. "Whoo! It works! Now, I can take over the ocean! ...AGAIN!" shouted Leader Plankton.